Houston, We Have a Problem
by DisneyWrite
Summary: Maya Hart is completely in love with Lucas Friar. There's just one problem... He's seriously dating Maya's best friend Riley Matthews. When Maya and Lucas have an "incident" at a party, there are some complications. Maya and Lucas' secret is bad enough, but when Maya has a scandal of her own, things could end in heartbreak. (I don't own any rights to Girls Meets World)
1. Chapter 1: The Dress and Lies

**Chapter 1: The Dress and Lies**

(This is my second fanfic and I don't own any rights to Girl Meets World. Enjoy!)

(The story is told by the point of view of Maya)

Riley was looking at me worriedly again. "Sounds like a great time." I said, trying to appear to have been listening. Riley sighed, "I was asking if you liked this dress, Maya. You never seem to pay attention to me anymore. It's our senior year and I want it to be memorable, so as best friends, you need to be supportive of me!" _God, it's just a dress,, not life or death_. But I didn't want to hurt Riley's feelings, "Sorry. Your shirt is fabulous and Lucas will melt when he sees you in it." Riley hugged me, "Thank you. I can't wait for our five-year anniversary date tonight!" I smiled at her. I feel like such a fake and a horrible best friend. Riley thinks her and Lucas are blissful paradise. I don't know how much longer I can keep me secret from Riley. She will obviously find out eventually, as will the rest of the world. "Riley, now that we found your dress, can we call it a day? I'm getting kind of tired of shopping." Riley shrugged, "Fine. I'll call you tomorrow after all the details of our date." Her breath filled my ear, "I think we'll _do it_ tonight. I mean finally we can lose the big V." I can't handle this anymore. I have to leave. I walked away with a casual wave and set out to find Lucas.

About twenty minutes later, I opened the door to Lucas' apartment. "Houston, we have a problem!" I yelled. He came bounding down the stairs, and my breath caught in my throat. He was so handsome and charming. "_Bonjour, mon cherie,_" he said. I scowled at him, "Cut it out with the French, cowboy. I don't know how much longer I can keep our secret. I hate hurting my best friend." He stepped closer to me, "Maya, Riley will never know about our little _incident_ at Missy Bradford's party. We were both drunk and didn't mean what happened. I love Riley and you love being single. We don't have hurt anyone." The way he said it was so cocky and ignorant, but I loved him for it anyway. I couldn't tell him that our one little _incident_ turning into something more serious than I ever intended it to be. I huffed, "Whatever. Just make sure your dinner with Riley is perfect." He smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll get a full report from Riley." I walked out and felt like nothing was resolved.

(Did you like it? I hope so! Stay tuned!)


	2. Chapter 2: Spilled Secrets

**Chapter 2: Spilled Secrets**

"I can't believe it, Maya! Honestly, we are seniors and have been since the seventh grade! Maybe he's just scared. I mean, it's his first time too. I was giving all the signals it was okay, but he wouldn't give in…" rambled Riley. What am I going to do? Riley is thinking Lucas is nervous about sex. He was more than willing to do it with me. Maybe he hasn't done it with Riley because he had real feelings for me. NO! What am I thinking? He admitted it was drunken sex and that he was not into me at all. I can't believe I'm even tolerating the idea of Lucas actually liking me. I need to talk to him again and get him to have sex with Riley because now she is sobbing on my shoulder. I look into her eyes, "Riley, you'll be okay. You're probably right about Lucas being nervous about the first time. Just hang it there, ok?" Riley sadly smiled, "Thanks Maya, you always know what to say. Maya, I have a question. How is being single? I mean, you've never had a boyfriend and you seem just fine." As I was standing up, I said to her, "Riley, you wouldn't know how to be single." About five minutes later, I barged into Lucas' apartment again. "Can't seem to get enough of me, Miss Hart?" he smirked. "Lucas, we need to talk. Seriously with no jokes." I said to him. He nodded and we sat down. I took a deep breath, "Okay, here it goes. After our night at Missy's, I began feeling sick and not like myself. So I took a pregnancy test, and the results turned up positive. And I decided I'm going to keep the baby." Lucas was silent for about two minutes, but eventually says, "I have to tell Riley." I grabbed his arm, "You'll break her heart!" Now Lucas turned angry, "Maya! How can you expect me to act like everything's okay! You're eventually going to show and what will you do then?" I looked down sheepishly, "I don't know. But I want you to help me raise the baby." "Are you insane? I can't raise a baby with you and date Riley? I don't want to have anything to do with you, Maya Hart! I will go and live my own life with Riley. And you will be dead to me. I don't want to be mixing with Hart trash!" Lucas spit in my face. Now I was angry, "How can you expect Riley to stay with you if you'll tell her? She'll hate us both!" I was becoming desperate and on the verge of tear. Lucas then turned eerily calm, "I will make it look like you tricked me, and I will look like the victim while you are her best friend that betrayed her." He then walked out and heading to the Riley's apartment. I broke down into tears because I was about to lose my best friend and Lucas, who I loved so dearly, hated me and was about to ruin me forever.

(Wow, dramatic ending to Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3: Bye-Bye BFF

**Chapter 3: Bye-Bye BFF**

(Thanks for all the (mostly) positive reception of this fanfic! You can also check out my other fanfic Disney University)

I can't believe this happening.

My best friend is upset with me and I cannot think of a strong defense to her accusations. Riley didn't even seem angry though.

It was just like her whole world had come crumbling down.

She was holding back tears and shaking.

I couldn't even look at her without feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Riley," I slowly began, "I don't know exactly what Lucas told you about what happened between us, but he promised me he'd make himself look like an innocent martyr.

I'm pregnant, Riley, and I'm so scared.

At first, I just wanted Lucas to be there for me, but I just want my best friend.

We always promised we'd take on the world together.

I need you more than ever right now."

I began to cry a little.

Riley's face twisted into an unreadable expression.

"Maya, I want to believe you. I really do. But I don't know how I can. Lucas' story just added up and I think he's telling the truth. So get out of my apartment. I don't want to take on the world with you."

I cannot believe she's doing this to me.

I started to beg, but Riley wouldn't listen.

She just showed me the door and I weakly left.

I headed to my apartment and didn't know what to do.

I decided to call Lucas, but he wouldn't pick up.

I didn't even know why I was calling him.

He was a jerk to me.

But in my heart, I knew that wasn't how he normally acted.

He did not hate me.

He just was not ready for the shock of being a father.

I need to go talk to him and clear this up.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

**Chapter 4: Reconciliation**

(For all of you who didn't like Lucas in earlier chapters, you'll hopefully be pleased with this one)

Lucas looked emotionally injured as I walked through the door.

I nervously told him, "I know you told me to never come back, but just hear me out. I know I was asking a lot of you, and I know you didn't expect something to happen like this during your senior year. I don't want you to hate me Lucas because even though I wanted to push the feeling away…I think I'm in love with you."

Lucas remained frozen for about five uncomfortable minutes.

He then took ten large steps closer until we were nose to nose.

Then, he just kissed me like he had done it a million times before.

It was a better kiss than Riley had ever received from him.

When we parted, I was breathless, "Lucas…"

He spoke quickly, "I don't know why I did that, Maya Hart. But it sure felt right. I think I want to raise our child with you. I want to be there for you. I'm so sorry for being such a jerk. I want to be with you, and let's go tell Riley right now."

I was thrilled!

Finally, I had all I ever wanted…except my best friend.

I looked up at Lucas, "Will Riley hate both of us? I mean, she already swore me off and said we weren't best friends anymore."

He smiled, "With the power the two of us share, we will convince her and everything will be okay. I'll tell her I lied and she may hate me, but she'll forgive you, Maya. I know she will."

I kissed him on the cheek, "You are amazing."

(Did you like Lucas' change of character? I hope so!)


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Spell

**Chapter 5: Magic Spell**

_(Thanks everyone for the PRAISE! You are A-MA-ZING fans! The more reviews the better; I love reading what the readers think!)_

I anxiously twirled my hair and slightly bit my peach lip-glossed lip. I was so nervous about telling Riley about Lucas and I.

Lucas and Maya...Maya and Lucas...Lucaya...M & L

We sound perfect together in every way. I hope Riley will see that.

I dare to sneak a peek at Lucas' expression. He seems nervous and a little regretful. I don't blame him. He has dated Riley since seventh grade.

It's pretty scary thinking about how long I've kept my feelings hidden. I had always thought of myself of being the strong one and the one in control.

Now I was a soon-to-be teen mom and I was dating my best friend's adolescent sweetheart. There could be a reality show made about how twisted my life was right now.

Was I about to mess it up even more by revealing my relationship with Lucas to Riley? Or would I fix it? I just have such a bad feeling about everything getting even more screwed up.

I need to tell Lucas my thoughts about our big news because this internal conservation is just confusing me a bazillion times more.

I give his strong tan hand a brief squeeze, "Um, ranger? I'm getting a super bad feeling about telling Riley about us. I know I'm kind of being a baby about the whole thing, but I really don't know if Riley can take this right now."

Lucas' forehead wrinkled a little bit, "I can see where you coming from, but isn't better to tell her now rather than later. I rather get it over with so that we can all be friends in time for graduation. But it is really your choice because she is your best friend."

I leaned back a little bit and planted a teasing smile on my face, "Well, this is quite a change in personality I see in you, Mr. Friar. Last I checked you didn't even want to acknowledge trash like me. Are you under some sort of magic spell?"

He laughed, "The only magic spell I'm under is yours, city girl. I think I may never want to be freed from it. What's the next level of magic you can put me under?"

He was flirting hard and I really, really was drawn to it, but I remembered our original mission. I opened my mouth to remind him of our plan to tell Riley about us, but he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Maya," he started seriously, "I know exactly what you are asking me and I changed my mind. I think we should wait on telling Riley."

I slipped out a small smile and tried to hide it, but Lucas definitely saw it.

"I saw that smile. I know you want to continue your spell on me, and I do too. So get to work, grand sorceress."

I dropped my shoulders dramatically then raised my arms and spoke in a faux mystical way, "Lucas Friar, I command you to kiss me, then carry me back to my apartment. From that point, I will test the powers of my spell and see how much you can love me!"

I then struck a dramatic pose.

He began with another perfect kiss. I really could not believe how his kisses could be perfect, but they were. Then, he whispered that he continue with the next part of the spell.

He lifted me up and ran us out of his apartment, up two floors to mine.

We were both breathless with want for lust

Slowly, he lifted my shirt up while I simultaneously unbuttoned his shirt.

We undressed each other and instead of the whole thing being uncomfortable, I loved studying every aspect of Lucas' body while I'm sure he was doing the same to me.

We fell down onto my teal bedcovers and he nodded at me. I nodded back, not nervous at all.

I was ready to truly be loved by Lucas or as far as my "magic spell" could make him.

And from the way he was starting, I had no idea of how he was capable of.

This was the only time we were both fully aware of what going on because last time, we were both very drunk.

I think, at this very beautiful moment, I'm never going to become drunk again.

_(I hope you liked this installment, and remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)_


	6. Chapter 6: To-Do List

**Chapter 6: To-Do List**

(Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy with the **_love of my life_**, but I'll try to be better about posting)

Although we said we would tell Riley the next day, tomorrow turned into a week, then two weeks, and almost three weeks until…

"Lucas!" I whisper-shouted breathlessly. "We have been putting this off for way too long and we both it! We've gotta tell Riley".

He smiled lazily next to me, "I'll put it on my to-do list." And with that, he started passionately kissing me again.

He was so infuriating, but so loveable at the same time. However, I could not give in again.

"Lucas, you do realize you are still technically dating Riley?" My voice grew tense as I spoke.

Lucas still just smiled again, "Darling, you are absolutely radiant when you're frustrated with me. But since you are my forever soul mate, we shall tell Riley when we meet her during her lunch break at Candy's Couture Cuisine."

Ok, now I was the one smiling, "I've never heard you talk so…proper. It's literally one of the sexiest things about you."

I started kissing him, but not going all the way again, because if I did, I was pretty sure I would stay in bed with him for another three weeks.

My palms were sweating profusely as I walked into Candy's Couture Cuisine with Lucas. I could not believe I was really doing this.

However, I was a little distracted because the place Riley worked seemed kind of sketchy. In fact, Riley never really mentioned her workplace.

A promiscuous hostess walked up to us and asked, "Party of two?" Lucas and I nodded simultaneously. She led up to a small table near the part of the restaurant that looked like a stage.

I leaned over to Lucas and whispered, "I wonder where Riley is?" He shrugged, "I'm sure she's busy somewhere else or something."

Before I could reply, a loud voice came out from the speakers on the stage.

I jumped in my seat a bit as the voice announced, "Welcome to Candy's Couture Cuisine's Afternoon Performance of Riley and The Suitors! Get pumped up because today only there will be a special raffle where you could win a night with Riley herself! Please enjoy the show and take advantage of the once-in-a-lifetime raffle!"

I looked at Lucas in shock. We had both thought Riley was a waitress, not a glorified…prostitute. Music started playing the opening notes of Madonna's "Like a Virgin".

Oh god, this was going to be a nightmare.

Riley came out on stage in a bustier and tall black leather boots with spiked high-heels and started singing Madonna's song. It would have been a pretty solid performance, but Riley's "Suitors" were all over her and she looked like she was about to have sex with all six of them.

She kissing them and one "Suitor" even went as low as to touch her boobs.

It was horrifying, but it got worse. Guys in the audience ran onto the stage and started grabbing her all over and she almost looked like she was enjoying it.

Finally, the dreadful performance was over. The voice reappeared and announced the winner of the raffle, "Drew Waters, you are the winner of the raffle. Enjoy your time with Miss Riley!"

The man was vulgar. He grabbed Riley and headed to her dressing room.

As he was carrying her, he was squeezing her breasts so much that I thought she would die. I would have done something, but Riley seemed to be having the time her life.

She loved what this atrocious Drew Waters was doing to her.

I had to leave before I threw up.

Lucas and I left Candy's Couture Cuisine and wondered about Riley's alter ego.

(Please review!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Motive

**Chapter 7: The Motive**

(This chapter is CRAZY! I hope you like it!)

"Do you think that was by choice? I mean, would Riley ever be…what she is…by choice?" I asked Lucas nervously. He was deep in concentration.

Nothing stumped Lucas, but I guess his supposed-girlfriend being a prostitute did.

At last, he spoke, "Yes. Yes, I do think it was by choice. Riley legally could say no being that what she is doing is a job choice. However, even if the whole operation was illegal, she looked like she was enjoying it. No one is that good of an actress."

What Lucas said made sense, but what was the motive?

I wondered this aloud and Lucas took no time to hesitate, saying, "Me. I was her motive."

"What?" I exclaimed incredulously, "You wouldn't have persuaded Riley to do that! It's just not in your character!"

And then something I never expected to see happen happened.

Lucas broke down in tears.

He sobbed, "I wouldn't have sex with her. She always tried to hint at it, but I pretended not to understand."

He looked up at me, "I couldn't lead her on when I got her best friend pregnant. It just got worse when we started sneaking around. I couldn't even be around Riley anymore. I had no idea what she was becoming."

Lucas dissolved back into tears. I just hugged him as he cried on my shoulder. It was heart-breaking really.

I knew he still loved Riley deep in his heart. He had dated her for five whole years of his life.

I wasn't jealous though because I knew Lucas loved me too. But I had to ask him because I didn't want him to stick around out of guilt.

"Lucas, darling," I began nervously, "Do you love me? Like really love me? I know you must still love Riley a little bit, but sometimes I wonder if you love her more."

Lucas's crying slowed until it came to a stop. He looked…strange. Not like himself. He looked the same way when I told him I was pregnant.

His voice was an eerie calm, "Maya, darling," he said with an almost snarl, "Why would you ask that? I'm sitting her with you when I could be with a good girl from a good home who has just lost her way a little."

His voice was rising, "You know what? I'm done! For real, this time! You're just hot and maybe I felt a little bad for you! I've wasted all this time when I could have saved Riley and gotten rid of you!"

He kicked a chair. I was terrified and I tried to calm Lucas down, "It's okay. You're just upset right now. Just take a deep breath…"

Lucas grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me into the wall.

He breathed heavily, "You like what Riley got from Drew Waters? I'll give you ten times better."

I tried to reach for my phone in my back pocket to call someone, anyone. But I was too late.

Lucas started pulling my hair, squeezing me, and kissing me hardly while hitting my legs against the wall.

I couldn't breathe. It was like I'd forgotten how.

I tried to speak, "…baby…Lucas…save…baby." At least, Lucas at some of his morals left because he let go of me and put me on the bed.

Breathlessly, Lucas told me, "I meant it when I said I was done with you. But you better listen to me now. I am proposing to Riley. Right now. We'll be married the day after graduation. I know Riley's family has some serious cash and stellar connections. I'll get a great job with no experience necessary and Riley will my perfect trophy wife. No college for either of us. Your role is to be Riley's devoted maid and my mistress. You'll work for Riley and me in our big house. Got it, darling?"

I was terrified out of my mind, but I was still able to spit my words out at him, "Why would I accept that deal? Even if I don't have you at least I'll have my baby and my own life."

Lucas chuckled darkly, "Maya, Maya, Maya."

He came close to my face, "I will kill your child if you don't obey MY terms."

I nodded and he left with a door slam. I could have cried at that moment, but I needed to be strong.

Not just for myself, but for my unborn child.

(REVIEW!)


	8. Chapter 8: Old Times

**Chapter 8: Old Times**

(This takes place 8 years in the future. Enjoy!)

I looked at down at my beautiful daughter. She was the best of me and Lucas. Nothing negative consumed her.

I only wish she could have the life she deserved.

"Mother, are you alright? You look so tired. Please take a break. I will help Miss Riley. She'll understand," my daughter offered.

I smiled at her, "Meredith, you are such a sweetheart, but you shouldn't have to do your work. Go play with the other children."

Meredith sat down on her little stool, "Mother, the other children don't like me. They don't play with me. Mother, sometimes I feel like only you like me, and maybe Miss Riley. But I'm sure my father would love me if he was here."

I nearly cried. Little did my little Meredith know, her father was only three rooms away.

I smiled sadly, "I'm sure he would. Why don't we both help Miss Riley get ready for her dinner party tonight?"

Meredith nodded and dashed down the hall. I followed close behind.

Riley was admiring herself in the mirror when she saw Meredith she smiled and opened her arms for a hug.

Meredith dove into her arms, "Oh, Meredith! You look absolutely beautiful today. And so does your mother!"

I blushed. I know I didn't look as pretty as Riley. I was only allowed to look pretty for nights with Lucas.

Riley instructed Meredith to get her maroon gown for the party tonight. After Riley put it on, I could not believe how beautiful she looked. I was hoping my night with Lucas would be canceled because of how pretty she looked.

"Maya, can you keep my hair down tonight, but curl it a bit. It is Christmas time, and I wish to look youthful." Riley requested.

"Sure, Miss Riley," I replied modestly, "but just so you know you are only twenty-six and still look younger than that."

Riley hugged me, "Oh, Maya, you are as kind as ever. Meredith, please fetch my pearl earrings for me. They're just down the hall."

Meredith eagerly replied, "Yes, Miss Riley!" She scurried away.

"Um, Miss Riley, your pearl earrings are right there." I told Riley.

Riley looked at me, "I know. I just needed to get Meredith out of the room to talk to you. Maya, are you really able to care for her all by yourself. I'm willing to adopt and I'm sure Lucas would be alright with it. A girl like that needs a real life and I need a daughter."  
>I responded, "I don't want to give up the one thing that gives joy in my life. I know I can't give her an education or anything, but I can give her love. I think I could not live without her. Anyway, I don't feel like Mr. Lucas would like having Meredith as a daughter very much."<p>

Riley chuckled, "Maya, you don't really believe those rumors about Lucas liking the other child servants better. Lucas is stoic and I'm sure Meredith just saw that as him not liking her…Oh, Maya, you look positively depressed again. We must have fun like we used too."

Riley grabbed my hand, "Dress-up time!"

I tried to refuse, but Riley was just so persuasive and made everything such fun. Riley was in her maroon dress, and I was in a magnificent plum gown.

We did each other hair and makeup, and giggled for the longest of times.

"This is more fun than I've had in ages," I laughed.

Riley replied with a giggle, "Me too! All these dinner parties are too boring for words. I want to make a real impact, and not just listen to Lucas and his colleagues all night."

Then the door opened, and Lucas entered in a tux.

He asked Riley, "Darling, shouldn't you be getting ready for the dinner party. I thought you were, but then I found this ragamuffin scrounging about for some pearl earrings."

Meredith looked behind meekly.

Riley stood up and composed herself, "Yes, I should be getting ready. And Meredith, dear, I actually had my pearl earrings on my bureau the whole time, but thank you."

Meredith nodded and hurried away.

Lucas looked at us again, "Dear, can I discuss the cleaning of the dining room with Maya for a moment. I'll be down soon."

"Of course, darling," replied Riley with a kiss on the cheek.

Lucas shut the door after her.

He began speaking with me, "Now I won't be needing you tonight. I'm honestly just too tired for it. However, I have a business partner coming into town, and I told him all about you. He's very excited and I expect you to be spectacular. Please ready yourself as you would for me. Now leave."

I left without a word. At least, I didn't have to have sex with Lucas tonight. After hanging out with Riley this afternoon, it just brought back the memories he and I shared together.

I sighed as I began to put on too much makeup for a night I knew would be meaningless.

(As always review! I hope you liked it…)


	9. And The Haters Gonna Hate, Hate, Hate

Due to the obvious hatred, I received in the last couple days, I am resigning. I refuse to be unappreciated for my hard work when I have my own life and I am writing for the supposed fans. I had planned many more chapters of this fanficition, but now I know it is not worth it. I am leaving and will not be returning. For those of you who were kind, thank you. I debated about quitting because of you. For all the haters out there, you should be ashamed for destroying my writing dreams. Think about your actions and maybe see a therapist for your cyber bulling addiction…


End file.
